


Peanut Butter and Jelly

by WhiskeyDix (Zibomotua)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/WhiskeyDix
Summary: Geno always eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before a game.





	Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haipanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haipanda/gifts).



> for Haipanda in the SidGenoExchange2018. Prompt used: Amnesia fic.

Geno wakes up slowly to a feeling. The feeling where he knows, somehow, that he’s not in his own bed. He hears soft beeps and whirring as he opens his eyes and sees the inside of an unfamiliar hospital room. 

 

Before Geno has time to panic, he notices that Sid is laying in the bed next to his, snoring peacefully. Oh, fuck! Was Sid hurt too?! Geno panics for real this time and attempts to sit up. He immediately gets lightheaded and shit, does his head hurt. He looks around and luckily finds a small trash can before he heaves.

 

He heaves for what feels like forever before he feels a light pressure on his back as he hears a familiar voice whisper, “...ok. It’s ok. Let me get the doctor.” before the pressure is gone and so is the remains of god knows what.

 

Sid returns with the doctor and a bottle of water for him to rinse his mouth out. He thanks Sid as the doctors run through a series of tests that Geno has done several times before. Concussion protocol. Something serious must have happened to him, but he’s afraid to ask. If he asks, he knows he’ll be revealing the truth. That it is probably a concussion. Or worse. 

 

At least he remembers what year it is.

 

It’s not until after they’ve discharged him and he learns that it was a dirty hit by Boston that took him down that he starts to notice the little things. First, he can’t remember Flower’s wife’s name. Second, he forgot Flower was traded in the expansion draft. 

 

Third, was Sid always this friendly with him? He noticed since the hospital that Sid has been over to his house every day to bring him news and food as he lays in his blackout room with his swollen brain and lack of finesse details. Even when Sid had his concussions, Geno helped out as much as anyone else on the team but not nearly this attentive. Maybe it’s because he knows what Geno’s going through. Maybe he feels guilty for something that Geno can’t remember. It hurts to think about so Geno lets Sid bring him soup in bed and doesn't question when Sid sits on the corner of the bed and gabs his ear off while he eats.

 

It’s very sweet, actually. In a very Sid sort of way. One day while he eats some trainer approved chicken and broccoli, he starts to really notice how close Sid and him have become in this last month or so and he feels his cheeks heat up. Oh no.

 

Geno remembers his crush on Sid, it’s hard to forget. He’s had it since they were rookies and Sid accidently broke a champagne glass trying to open it. In the last ten years, it’s become a definable part of Geno. Like Geno knows he’s tall but there’s nothing he can do about that either.  

 

The bad part is, it feels like a switch has been flipped and suddenly all the coping mechanisms and his ability to hide his feelings are gone and he’s back to that fumbling kid who can’t say three words without blushing and forgetting his english.

 

Sid sits there, on the end of his bed, eating his own chicken and broccoli while talking with his mouth full. Completely unaware of the internal crisis happening on the other side of the bed.

 

Geno finally gets cleared to come back and work out with the team, and honestly the timing couldn’t be better. He needs out of his house before he doesnt something stupid like strangle Sid for spilling on his bedspread again or kiss him.

 

There’s a game tonight. Geno’s not allowed to play, but at least he’s allowed out now. He watches morning skate, and sits with the boys for the morning pep talk. He even heads to the locker room kitchen to make his pre-game pb&j sandwich. He walks in to see Sid sitting at a table, empty plate with crumbs in front of him. Geno can’t remember if Sid has a pre-game snack, but they are equally surprised to see each other.

 

“Geno!” Sid smiles brightly, looking up from his phone, “What brings you here? Don’t you always order takeout from your favorite russian restaurant?” 

 

Geno’s smile fade.

 

“No, Sid. Always eat sandwich here.” He says while he takes out the ingredients he needs.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny Geno…” Sid says slowly as he watches Geno assemble the sandwich. “Geno. what are you doing? You hate-”

 

Geno doesn’t give Sid time to finish his sentence before he’s shoving the pb&j into his mouth and is assaulted by flavor and not in a good way. He spits out his bite into the garbage and stares at his sandwich in horror. Something must have gone completely spoiled! Has no one switched out the jelly since he left? Does peanut butter even go bad?

 

-peanut butter” he hears sid finish. “Geno. I’ve offered you a sandwich before, you told me you hate peanut butter. Why are you trying to eat one now?”

 

“Hate peanut butter? No, always eat this before game. Since kid” Geno replies still holding his sandwich away in disgust.

 

“No, Geno. *I* eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before every game. Not you.” Sid’s eyes narrow slightly. “Geno, are you really ok? Does this have to do with your concussion?”

 

“Is fine. Will talk to doctor. Promise.” Geno says, pausing before adding “Please don’t tell.”

 

Sid opens his mouth like he’s going to protest so Geno goes for the dirty tactics and hugs Sid before he can. “Please, Sid. I have it handled.”

 

Geno might be reading too much into it, but when he pulls away, Sid looks flustered and red. 

 

“OK. but only this once.” Sid says softly, like he understands. “If there are any more symptoms, we need to let them know. Geno this is your brain we’re talking about. Trust me.”

 

A few more weeks pass without any ‘incidents’ so the doctors clear him for practice, and finally to play. This is it! Geno warms up with the team and takes his pregame nap, and gets food from his favorite russian restaurant. It's not until he’s gearing up that he starts to get that feeling again. The same one he got when he made the sandwich, the one where he knows he’s always done this. He lines up to go out on the ice when Sidney moves to go in front of him. 

 

Geno reaches out and pulls on Sid’s jersey. “Wait, me 3 years-” and suddenly Geno realizes that *HE* is the one who goes last, not Sid. He tried to let Sidney go last onto the ice? 

 

He plays the game anyways, because they’re down and this isn't a hockey issue. He even assists on the power play with Sid’s game winning goal. It’s great but Geno has a lot of thinking to do when he gets home. He begs off going out to the bars with the guys, looking straight at Sid when he does so, and leaves. 

 

Dread floods him. He knows something’s still not right with his head, but it hasn't been affecting his play in practice. This time he’s able to realize it's something that has to do with Sid. Sid makes the sandwiches, Sid goes before him in the lineup. Shit. It’s the crush isn't it. But Geno can’t help but feel like he’s really forgetting something. All those times they worked out together, he felt there was something he knew about Sid that he couldn't remember. Something happy. Something...crushy. But if that were true, why wouldn't Sidney just come out and tell him? Sure, He’s been acting strange since the accident. Getting close and bringing him food. Working out together after practice even when Sid should have been with the team instead. What is he forgetting? 

 

A knock at the door shakes Geno from his thoughts. Geno opens it to find Sid standing there. 

 

“Did you forget?” Sid asks impatiently.

 

Geno ushers him in. “I guess so.”

 

“Ok. because before your hit, we were so close and I could feel it, and then.” Sid takes in a breath. “Nothing.”

 

“Sid-”

 

“I thought, and this might still be true, I thought maybe you came to your senses and realized it was a bad idea. But you didn't try to put any distance between us. You let me touch you and bring you stuff and hang around you.”

 

“Sid.”

 

“I-what?” Sid cuts himself off.

 

“Sid,” Geno puts his hands on Sid’s shoulders. “What I forget?”

 

Sid breathes heavily “You forgot that you did this.”

 

Sid leans forward and smashes their mouths together. Geno’s complete shock keeps him from responding for a second before he’s pushing sid back against the closed door, keeping their lips locked and bodies pressed together as close as they can.

They make out furiously for a while. Sid tangles his hands into Geno’s hair as Geno gets his hands down and around Sid’s ass. 

 

They finally separate, panting with the exertion of a hard shift. Sid places a hand around Geno’s arm. 

 

“Come on. Let's sit down. I’ll explain everything”


End file.
